Cultivators are well-known in the agricultural industry. There are many different designs and different tools used for row crop cultivators, including sweeps, discs, tines and combinations of these tools. However, there is a desire to reduce the amount of capital used in farming by having a cultivator that may be used for different functions, such as both cultivating row crops and preparing seed beds. In addition to versatility in application, there is a demand to have almost universal and independent adjustment of the various tools for each cultivator unit. Past designs have relied heavily on adjusting mechanisms which were either unreliable or too cumbersome or complicated to achieve easily the kinds of adjustment required. Not only are adjustments of the tools on a cultivator row unit required for different applications, but even for the same application (e.g., row crop cultivating), the settings of the various tools may be changed as soil conditions, crop maturity, amount of residue, degree of weed growth and other factors change. A final consideration in the design of the present cultivator is that it is suited for farmers employing conservation tillage concepts, whether that includes conventional planting or ridge planting. Conservation tillage fields normally have heavy residue (to conserve water and provide mulch), and a more rugged, heavy-duty cultivator is normally desired for these farming practices.